


in the blood

by BayHendrix



Series: One day you’ll be old enough to read fairytales again [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon gave up his claim to the throne when he was 16, Aegon is 25, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenerys awakened three dragons, Don’t like don’t read!!!!!, Drogon is black and Dany is his rider, Gen, Hint hint where the dragons ends up. But Sansa won’t be its rider, Northern Magic, Rhaegar has a plan to make Westeros one Kingdom, Sansa is a creature of the South, Sansa is a widow and has been Aegon’s paramour for six years, Sansa was sent South when she was seven, Things are stirring in the North, This won’t be a cut and clean happy ending fic, and has three children with him, and so he is a Blackfyre, and there will be discussions of fate and choice and consequence, but Robb has other ideas, but that doesn’t change the fact that the Blood of the Kings of Winter flows through her veins, but the dragon is white and has chosen its rider., do we make our own destinies or do they make us?, it has made and shaped her more than the North ever had a chance to, like Dorne, sansa is 21, the North bent the Knee but remained somewhat independent, the green is Valeryion and it’s rider is Rhaenys, the white dragon barely allows Jon to ride it and responds to no name, this is set post the defeat of the Night King and the White Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: Sansa Stark has not been past the Neck since she was seven year old. Fourteen years has made her a creature of the South. She cares little for honour or the cold. But she feels it. Like an itch under her skin. The wind whispers and the chills settles. She remembers what Robb promised her before she was dragged South for payment of the sin’s of her aunt.The time has come. And now Sansa Stark must choose for herself and her children whether she will follow the compass North to the unknown or remain in the South where she has built her happiness.(Or with the defeat of the White Walkers Robb Stark, the Stark in Winterfell after the of his father Brandon, sees now as the time to strike. He will make the North independent once more.  The Old Gods have blessed his house after the blood sacrifice soaked up at the roots of the weirwood tree. Thirty years of planning has come to this. He summons his sister home. He hopes she will choose wisely.)
Relationships: Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen
Series: One day you’ll be old enough to read fairytales again [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537717
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa Wakes up in the arms of her lover and feels the itch under her skin. She feels the restless ache. The scar on her palm burns. She tries to ignore it. She tosses and turns. Aegon sleeps through it. His tan skin and silver hair a comfort to her. And those lavender eyes make her feel at peace. But she won’t wake the father of her children with this worry. She knows what it is. And if she is right it could tear her world apart.

Sansa gets out of her, tosses on an old pair of boots and a thick cloak, and ventures out of her rooms. The palace is silent after a banquet to celebrate their victory in the North. The Night King is dead. Slain by a combination of Dragon fire and the sharp tip of Ice. Aegon returned to her with a scar over his left eye and letters from her mother and news of her father’s death. Brandon Stark bled out in the godswood at the roots of the weirwood tree. As did all those who were able to drag their bodies towards it.

the strange customs of the North are frowned upon in the South. But Sansa knows. Blood is important. And at the roots of the weirwood it could be a blessing or a curse. Sansa care little for the North. She is more comfortable playing the game of thrones than she ever would be North. But her scar pulses and her feet carry her to a place she rarely ever goes.   
  
The godswood of Kingslanding is can barely be called that. It has no weirwood tree and their is nothing sacred about it. But still her feet carry her. And upon her arrival Sansa feels the drumming. She stands among the trees and wants to cry. She is of House Stark. But she doesn’t know what that means. She has few memories of the North. She remembers her father’s gruff voice and warms hugs. Her mother softly singing a lullaby. She has never met any of her siblings born after she left. Arya was three when Sansa left. She has no memories of her younger sister. But she remembers Robb. Her big brother who she sat with at the feet of Old Nan and was told tales of the Builder and the Children of the Forest.   
  


She remembers the night before she left for Winterfell. She remembers Robb dragging her out of bed during the Hour of the Wolf. She remembers going to the godswood. She remembers the blood and pain and the promise her brother made to and for her. Her scar pulses and Sansa thinks about her children.   
  


her three boys. Luther, Aeron, and Morgan. Her twin boys are five. Luther is the eldest. His silver hair and tan skin with the grey eyes House Stark is famous for. Aeron is her mirror with his red hair and blue eyes. And and throw year old Morgan has lavender eyes and red hair. Her boys are her pride and joy. They are Blackfyres. Their father wants nothing to do with politics and spent his years wandering Westeros ever since he gave up hits claim to the throne. His sister Rhaerys is the heir but she remain unwed and refuses to bend. Jon and Daenerys have been married for almost five years and miscarriages are all that have come from it.   
  


Sansa’s children are the next generation that carries Targaryen blood that have survived. And she knows Rhaegar has plans for her. Plans involving Jon. He would tear apart his eldest son’s life to secure his dynasty. Sansa has tried to speak to her lover but he refuses to believe his father could be so cruel. So she has made plans. Cersei Lannister has offered her support. Cersei who is at times the closest thing Sansa has ever had to a mother and a tormentor. Cersei who has her own secrets and plans. Sansa wants nothing but to live her life with her children. But she knows she may never have that chance.

she loves Aegon fiercely. He is the opposite of Joffrey in every way. He is not Littlefinger. He is not Jon. He is loud and laughs but broods and is stubborn. He refuses to marry her but has not taken another since she feel pregnant with the twins.   
  


The south is her home. She knows nothing of the North and it’s people. Yes she knows the House and their words. But she cares little for the lands that sacrificed her to keep the South out of its borders. She has no use for a people who would value honour over all else. Lyanna speaks fondly of the North but Sansa has little love for her aunt. Little love for the woman who tore apart a kingdom with her selfish actions, 

Sansa has always been sure she would live and die in the South. She had no deed or desire to ever go past Riverrun. But the drumming continues and her scar pulses and the wind whispers.   
  


Sansa eventually goes back to her lover’s arms. And she dreams and wakes up screaming. Aegon does his best to comfort her and her children are on edge. And the white dragon? The one who only let Jon ride it during the battle in the North before trying to buck him off? The dragon who refuses all riders and no one dares name? Luther tells her he dreams of flying. And the dragon watches from the sky as she takes her children to the gods wood where they play and she goes to relieve her fear.   
  


That night Sansa begins to pack. She gathers Shae and Brienne and Sandor. She prepares. She knows where they must go. Harrenhall. Where the magic is strongest in the South. The Isle of Faces. Here she may find answers. And it may be her doom or salvation.


	2. Chapter 2

In the North hands that hold the sword are considered sacred. The hand and arm are to be protected because if one loses it one loses the ability to defend, provide, and attack. Most lords are unable to relearn how to fight with the other hand. Those who can are considered blessed.   
  


When Sansa was a child she was able to use both hands the same. Sew and write with both. Her right hand is scarred. Both sides of her palm. It is years old and she never speaks of how she received it. Many have asked and she always tells a different tale to any who ask. She refuses when Aegon a clear explanation. To her children she says only that it happened when she was young.   
  


The scar is one of the reasons she uses her left hand mostly for most activities. She only uses the right in private to deflect the attention draw to it.   
  


Sansa wrote to her kinswoman Shella Whent about her intending to visit her mother’s distant relations. Upon received reluctant permission from King Rhaegar Sansa prepares to leave. She insists Aegon stay in the city for the arrival of his uncle Oberyn and cousins. Sansa takes her boys and packs lightly. Brienne, Sandor, and Shae her loyal friends, swords, and handmaid travel with her.   
  


Sansa dreams and the drumming gets worse. All of the citizens of the North, common people and nobles, are clearing out of the city. Any with ties to the Old Blood are scattering to the four winds. The Northman say the must go help the Stark of Winterfell rebuild. Sansa knows it is more than that. Something is brewing in the North.

Luther dreams every night of flying as a dragon. Sansa tells him to tell no one. Not even his father. She ignores the implications of the dreams. She knows it she goes down that room it can lead only ruin. The blood of the North runs through her veins but her sons are all the South. Her siblings have direwolves and she has heard the rumours of Robb and Greywind in battle. But Sansa is not a warg. And neither is her son. He is of the South and so is she.   
  


They are escorted to Harrenhal but a company of Tully and Blackwood men. Sansa has always had her own guard. And it has always been Tully men and other vassals of her mother’s house. It had been one of the stipulations Brandon Stark had insisted when his daughter went South. Brynden Tully, her favourite uncle, has been by her side for years. The Blackfish looks worried as Sansa insists on a rushed pace and the strange way she looks North. but he keeps these thoughts to himself and waits and watches.   
  


Weeks on the road they arrive at Harrenhal. The moment they arrive on the lands Sansa feels it. It settles into her skin and down her spine. And worst of all her boys feel it to. Luther imddiately sits up straighter. Aeron follows his elder brother’s lead and Morgan looks confused.   
  


The castle looms in sight with its burnt and menacing facade. Sansa can feel the it’s dark and foreboding aura. The men of her party shudder and make the sign of the seven point star on their chests. But the aura does nothing to Sansa. If anything as she rides closer it is still as dark but not as punishing. If anything it grows lighter and almost curious.   
  


And so Shella Whent with her sharp eyes and wrinkled skin greets her at the gates. She bows to Sansa and greets her as kin. She says they have been expecting her. Sansa turns and sees a sight that makes her almost stumbled. Ned Stark is here. With Robert Baratheon, his loyal friend who gave up his title of Lord of Storm’s End to his brother Stannis for her uncles’s sake.   
  


It’s the first time she has seen him in years. And suddenly Sansa misses her father and Robb with an unspeakable ache and unshakeable grief. And it is then she knows she will never return South willingly to King’s Landing. She will resolve this business with the North and then she will go East to Essos.   
  


She will not be used as a pawn by Rhaegar Targaryen or Robb Stark. Her souls weeps at the thought of leaving and losing Aegon. But her lover will always be a boy who seeks his father’s approval. She loves him but she doesn’t trust him enough to know if he’ll fight for her and their children. She thinks he would but after three children he has never told her that he loves her. He refuses to listen to her concerns about his father and family. She won’t risk her children’s futures on uncertainties. So she will shoulder the burden by herself on her own shoulders like she always had since she left Winterfell. She has no other choice. 


End file.
